


Claw-Footed

by Emmagdilemma



Category: Original Work
Genre: 1960's, Original Characters - Freeform, Original Story - Freeform, mentions of pot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 09:04:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16573640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emmagdilemma/pseuds/Emmagdilemma
Summary: Kat comes home from a long night and wants nothing more than a nice, warm bath.





	Claw-Footed

The water thundered out of the faucet and crashed down onto the cold iron bottom of the tub, claiming the vast expanse of nothingness with a steady increase and promise of conquest. 

As the water rose, I twisted my arms grotesquely behind my back in a grasping attempt to free myself from the confines of my dress. By the time I had gotten hold of the heavy metal zipper that sat at the base of my neck, the water had reached past halfway and was bubbling violently as the faucet continued to spill into the depths below. 

I slipped the dress down my torso and let go, allowing it to land in a pool of green silk around my still stocking encased feet. 

My hands-still trembling slightly whether from the mint juleps or from the chaos of the night, I hadn’t the mental or the physical fortitude to begin to think about- reached up and began to pry the backs of my earrings from my lobes and allowed the heavy beaded bobs to tumble to the floor, where one had the audacity to roll under the claw-footed tub. 

Considering the way the bathroom had started to spin, and the subway tiles of the floor had blurred when I bent to unclip my garter and remove my stockings, I decided that retrieving the earring would have to be a task for another night. Preferably a more sober one. 

I raised my tired and heel-vexed feet into the awaiting tub and stood for a moment, allowing my skin to adjust to the stinging warmth of the water. 

As the steam from the warm bath rose and curled its way along my bare calves, and then over my shoulders and torso I reached up and pulled pin, after pin from my intricately trussed up hair and allowed the locks to spill down onto my shoulders in an instantaneous wave of red which contented itself in falling around my neck.

Once my skin had stopped stinging and the warm water was now inviting rather than intimidating, I lowered myself slowly into the depths of the tub, hesitating and gasping slightly when the water crashed against my sensitive sternum and ribs. 

My shoulders dropped down into the water and my bourbon-soaked body hummed in appreciation of the warmth that it had to offer. 

I noticed the telltale signs of an impending bruise on the side of my left thigh, and another on the underside of my wrist. The night was still mostly a blur, but I wondered vaguely if the marks had anything to do with the wobbly heels and sharp-cornered coffee table I had encountered this evening while stumbling through a crowd, or perhaps a dashing young man in a well-tailored suit who didn’t realize his strength. Both seemed equally as likely, as the night was plentiful in its array of both coffee tables and men (well-tailored suits withstanding). 

Whatever the cause, I contented myself with the knowledge that some well-placed powder in the morning would allow me to conceal my evening misadventures from prying eyes, however, the tear in my dress would be less easily concealed when it came time to have it mended. 

I drew my legs up towards my chest and allowed my shoulders to sink further and further into the water until at last, I was horizontal. 

My hair drifted through the water like seaweed and my chest created slight ripples as it rose and fell in time with the beating in my heart and the pulsing in my head. 

I drew a strong breath in through my nose and allowed it to fill my lungs as my breasts rose high out of the water, then, I sunk back down to the bottom of the tub, allowing only the slightest bit of oxygen to escape up to the surface one bubble at a time.

My lungs began to ache and burn, craving release, and my eyes were fighting the urge to open, but I stayed there, at the bottom of the tub, allowing the water to hold me, just a bit longer. 

At last, I breached the glassy surface of the water with a gasp and brought my hands up to smooth the drenched hair back from my face. 

As I reclined once more into the back of the bathtub, I caught a glimpse of my reflection in the silver plumbing across from me and couldn’t help but smirk at the disheveled face staring back; my eyes were lined with running black mascara and eyeliner and my once so perfectly painted pink lips were now a blurry and blotched bright pink that wandered much farther than its original application intended.

I closed my eyes and allowed bourbon blurred visions of the night to swirl through my head.

My memory seemed to drum up a tall blond with a five o’clock shadow and an illicit herbal smell that lingered around him. 

“Tasty….” I murmured before lowering my lips to the bath water and began to blow bubbles. 

Once I had finally mustered the courage to haul myself from the now tepid water of my bath, I wrapped a fluffy white towel around my wobbly body and folded my hair up into a terry cloth crown. 

I sauntered out of the bathroom and collapsed onto my bed content to sleep in nothing but the whispers of the Chanel No. 5 that lingered on my skin. 

\-----

“Good morning Kat!” my sisters' voice rang out, waking me from my drunken sleep as she crossed the room and yanked back the thick velvet drapes.

The sun streamed in and burned my corneas until I was certain that they must now resemble overdone bacon. 

“Ungh, Is it? I hadn’t noticed.” I groaned as I slid a pillow up over my eyes. 

Anne walked out of the bathroom with my dress in her hand, “I suppose you’ll be asking me to mend it for you before mother sees?” she inquired as she laid the tattered silk across the back of the chair in the corner of my room. 

“You’re a doll Anne, truly.” I groaned as I turned onto my side in an effort to escape the intrusive sunshine.

“Jesus Christ, Kat! What the hell is that?” Anne gasped, holding a fizzing cup of what I could only assume was the cure for my pounding head.

I rolled back towards her and followed her gaze down, past my hips to my left ass cheek which dawned a perfect semicircle made of indents that strongly resemble teeth marks from incisor to molar. It was a bright red rainbow against the pale curve of my alabaster bottom.

“Huh. That I suspect, is the blonde.” I breathed half to myself and half to my self-appointed nurse.

Anne rolled her eyes and chuckled while yanking me up into a sitting position as I fought the urge to relinquish last nights refreshment onto her shoes. 

“Kat, you reek,” Anne grunted as she pulled my arms through my silk dressing gown and pulled me to my feet. 

“That, Is one third due to bourbon and two thirds to the blonde,” I smirked as Anne once again rolled her eyes at me and popped a toothbrush into my mouth. 

We passed the next few steps of my dressing, exchanging remarks about my state of feralty and our mothers' temper this morning. 

“Where's the lipstick you were wearing last night? It’ll go well with the scarf.” Anne said tilting her head towards my neck as she yanked my sleep-tangled hair into smooth submission. 

“In my purse, on the end table.” I motioned towards the embroidered bag on the table beside the door.

Anne left me and the comb she was wielding to our own devices and exited the bathroom in search of said lipstick. 

I rubbed the remnants of last night's mascara from my eyes and brushed the lashes back and forth with a washcloth.

“The blonde too I suppose?” Anne said as she appeared in the bathroom doorway with a cocked eyebrow. She was holding a single hand-rolled cigarette that encased a slightly more intriguing herb than tobacco. 

I winked and turned back to the mirror with a smirk, “It’s yours, with compliments of the blonde”.


End file.
